t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
NightClan
NightClan is a very taciturn.. And self-efficiant clan. NightClan does not get into other clan's buisness, for we really do prefer the reticent life of cat. NightClan is very misconceived, regarding the fact we have a similar philosophy to that of BloodClan. But, I can assure you, we do not abnegate our kits and make them caravan at only an hour old, we do not let our cats demise and fend for themselves when they are debilitated or injured, and we especially are not so arrogant that we asphyxiate any cat we see in sight just because we want to establish foolish endowment that brings nothing but antagonistic reinforcement. But, however, we ARE a ban of highly competent and proficient fighters- and with our rogue background, we show little error on the battlefield. Our system locks in with our astute way of learning and lucid ranks. We do try to help clans out as much as we can, but it's very sporadic that we manifest ourselves superlatively and sit like ducks in a time where we could be piqued any way shape or form. We do not averse from the sword. When war comes, concoct for a life of Hell. NightClan will transpire, and we will transpire efficiently.. Inaudibly... Sorely. Clan Information We live together in the ditches and alleyways that surround and divide the three clan territories. NightClan strictly follows the Warrior Code rules, with the exceptions of rule two, five, six, and seven. To find the Warrior Code, go to this link. ''' ''SIX: NightClan members DO NOT receive warrior names. Hence, we do not keep vigil. We are who we are from the day we are born. New kits may receive a warrior name, but it will be appointed by their mothers.'' ''SEVEN:' NightClan does not have a deputy, but, the leader will have a feral cat closest to him/her (Aka: A Proxy) that will take over when he/she retires from leadership. TWO: NightClan members have a right to hunt in the territories of other clans... As long as we are taking generously, and do not take advantage of this rare privelage, that is.'' ''FIVE: Kits do not have to be six moons old to be an "Apprentice." As soon as the mother has taught them the basics of StarClan, and thinks they are ready and able to uphold apprentice standards, the leader of NightClan will appoint a trusted feral cat that is compatable with the kit.'' '''Additional: The Clan Leader may choose to punish cats who broke the Warrior Code. These include scolding, giving a warrior apprentice duties, or giving an apprentice an unpleasant task (like when Bluestar put Firepaw in charge of taking care of Yellowfang for feeding her). In severe cases, the cat may be exiled from the Clan; such as RiverClan exiling Graystripe, Firestar exiling Darkstripe, or Bluestar exiling Tigerclaw. Cats who would murder for no reason or caused much pain to other cats for no reason would go to the Place of No Stars instead of StarClan (Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe etc.) KitsOfTimberStrike.png|Timber & kits Smoke.jpg|Smokestar (leader) TimberStrike.png|Timberstrike Flamepelt.jpg|Flamepelt (deputy) IMG_20140809_122829.jpg|Snowkit Stonekitlol.png|Stonekit Patchkit.jpg|Patchkit Sungaze.png|Sungaze IMG 201 40812 194856.jpg|Stripekit Members '''''Leader: 'Smokestar-' A dark grey she-cat with black tabby markings, black socks and mittens, deep crimson eyes, an abnormally long, puffy tail, which lacks these markings but makes up with a black tip, a mangled left ear, which contains a piercing, as well as a blinded left eye. ● Deputy: 'Flamepelt- '(reenter desc) ● Med cat: Unknown Warriors:' '' '''Featherstone-' seal lynx-point tom with two white front paws and frosty blue eyes○ Sungaze- 'A pure white, long haired she-cat, with a fluffy, white, lion-like mane, dark amber eyes with dark brown markings on hind legs, tail, fore-paws, and face. ○ '''Heathershade-' a pale tan, smoky she-cat with dark/light gray tabby markens and a faint gray streak along the back and tail , with deep lavender eyes. ''Apprentices: '' 'Thornpaw-' A small tabby tom with tan fur, yellow eyes, and a short, bobcat-like tail ((Training to be Medicine Cat)) ◒ ''Kits: Patchkit-''' A tan she-kit with dark ginger patches, one blue eye and one copper eye. ● '''Greykit- '''A ginger tom with tan paws, hindlegs, and a grey head with a tan spot on his forehead, and copper eyes. (RP'ER NEEDED) '''Stripekit- '''A ginger she-kit with grey patches, and a grey stripe from her black nose to her tail-tip, and dark blue eyes. (RP'ER NEEDED) '''Snowkit- '''pure white she-kit with an obsidian black tail, and crystal blue eyes. ● '''Stonekit: '''a light grey she-kit, with black socks, dark grey tabby markings, black tail tip; her eyes are a mix of gold and orange. ● Queens: '''Timberstrike - A large brown patched torbie (Yes, I mean Torbie) or you could call her a brown patched tabby. Her tabby markings are a bright ginger on a paler light brown-ish sandy color backround. Her tortie markings are plain sand color patches on a smoky-clear 'blanket' on her tabby coat. Her right front foot is dark brown, along with her pad, her left front foot is brick-red along with her pad, her right hind foot is black along with her pad, and her left hind foot is sandy and so is her pad. Her nose is pitch black. All of her body parts are long, including her whiskers, ears, and even eyes. ● Elders: Mentors and Apprentices Upcoming events *Extras* "Stay out of our way, or else." - Flamebae We please recommend that no warrior, apprentice, kit, elder, rogue, loner, deceased cat make any changes to this.